


On the run

by littlemissstark315



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cannon Typical Violence, I often misspell sites and I don’t want to have to look them up for the tenth time so deal with jt, M/M, On the Run, Regis being protective, Slow Burn, Spoilers for blood and wine, Tesha Murta (If I spelled that right), jailbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: While Geralt is doing time for Syannas death, Anna Henrietta sentences him to death by hanging. But Regis will not allow them to kill his Witcher and now with both are on the run from Anna Henrietta and her guards, it will be difficult but Geralt has a plan. Now if only they can get out of this war the duchess has thrown on them in one piece.





	1. Chapter 1

  
Geralt knows he shouldn’t be mad at Regis, they both wanted the same end; Syanna alive and safe and Dettlaff alive and safe but it all went to hell soon as Dettlaff got close to her and ran her through his claws.

He can’t say she didn’t have that coming, Karma came back to her but the duchess was beyond livid and grieving and that’s a bad combination.

Which is why he’s now facing the gallows for something he barely could have controlled. Not all vampires are created equal and higher vampires are nearly unkillable in almost every sense but people, the duchess all think you can just kill them like any drowner you find.

And for his lack of killing the beast of Beauclair and inadvertently getting her sister killed. She sentenced him to jail time.

Which changed to a death sentence.

They were giving last rites as they lead him to the gallows. He can feel his many regrets building, making his eyes water, knowing he’ll never see Ciri or Yen again.

The rope was placed around his neck. The man in charge of the rope spoke gruffly. “Any last words? Not that they’ll be told.” Geralt gave a huff. “Not really, Just want to get this over with.” He felt a tear fall down, he felt shame fill him as the man saw it, laughing. “Oh the big scary Witcher is scared? Oh not for long.”

Before the man could pull the lever to drop Geralt to his death, the platform filled with blue and black smoke, engulfing the man.

The man screamed and several guards went to rush it, wanting to fight the fog, one man barely managing to pull the lever in the chaos.

Geralt dropped and the fog materialized and cut the rope, Geralts body falling with a hard thump to the ground as Regis rushed to him, taking the rope off his neck and wrists. Geralt looked confused. “Regis?”

Regis couldn’t answer as an archer shot at him, hitting his shoulder before another hit, making him wince. He turned, claws out and vampire snout forming. “You will not touch this man.” He said before he made easy work of the soldiers.

Great could only watch as Regis came back, looking more himself as he went to the Witcher, helping him up with concern on his face. “Are you Alright? Did they hurt you?” Geralt shook his head. “Fine, other than them trying to kill me.” “Let’s find your belongings and get out of here. No doubt the duchess will get word of this soon.”

Geralt gave him a look. “How did you escape custody? I remember her clearly being very unhappy with the both of us.” “I’m on the run. I’ve been hiding, trying to get you out. It hasn’t been easy. She has guards everywhere.”

Geralt made a humming noise. “Luckily you can turn into fog.” “And use my crows as my eyes around the city. I’ve learned some of their routines so I know where to avoid.”

A few other guards came to them, Regis made quick work of them, Geralt barely in a battle stance before they were laying motionless on the ground and bleeding out. He stared at his friend in shock.

He knows he shouldn’t be surprised, he’s known Regis for a long time, but it always a shock to see the mild mannered vampire unleash his power. Especially since it was a very rare occurrence.

They got Geralts things and left, a few prisoners calling out and heckling them but they ignored them as Geralt put his swords on his back, walking with Regis out of the prison. “Now what do we do?”

Regis frowned. “We wait. Unfortunately we don’t have many options and right now you’re enemy number one, you’re on several posters the duchess ordered out.” “And Dettlaff?” “Gone. I don’t know where, that’s probably for the better.” “And how do we get back to your crypt? I’m technically a deadweight for you with these guards everywhere.” “Leave it to me.”

He followed Regis and decided to put all his trust into him. The man is breaking so many laws just to keep him safe. Thanks to Regis and his crows they were able to get to his crypt undetected.

Geralt relaxed once inside, letting it sink in he is alive and death was not for him today. Regis relaxed too, hugging the Witcher quickly. “I’m so sorry I didn’t get there sooner. A few minutes slower and you may not be here.” Geralt huffed him back. “I’m alive because of you, that’s what matters. Thank you.” Regis pulled away. “No need to thank me, I would done so again, a thousand times over to keep you safe.”

While they relaxed Henrietta was in her sisters tomb, mourning when a guard come to her. “Your grace! I-“ she glared over at him. “Did I say I was not to be interrupted?” “Yes but your grace, Geralt has escaped. We believe Regis aided him as what few survived said they saw a blue and black fog.”

She looked away, hands clenched. “That bastard. I want that vampires head on a stick. Geralts too.” “What should we do?” She huffed. “Find them. And kill them.” “But your grace, we don’t even know where they went too.”

“He is a vampire no? Then he is likely in a crypt. Search every cemetery and graveyard. Bring me their heads. I don’t care how long it takes, if they want a war, I will bring one too them.” She said, looking at her sisters tomb. “They will pay for her death.”

The guard could only nod as he ran out to come out with a plan of what to do once the Witcher and vampire are found.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Once fully relaxed, Regis checked over Geralt and found on his back lashing marks. He cursed, feeling a protective anger overcome him. “I thought you said they didn’t hurt you?” “I thought you meant today.” “They gave you lashings?” Regis asked, his voice very controlled.

Geralt huffed, leaned over as he sat in the chair. “Her grace wasn’t happy with us. Between the grieving and anger, she probably isn’t thinking right.” “Do not defend her! There’s at least forty lashings here. This was unnecessary use of force. Soon as I see her again she’ll wish she never crossed us.”

Regis said, starting to get his medical supplies in an angry huff. Geralt stood, turning to Regis who was furiously going through his things. He placed a hand on his shoulder. “Regis, I’m fine. We’re not going to see her again.”

Regis let out a controlled breath. “I know. I am more angry with myself. I intended to get you out earlier but there were issues. I tried to be diplomatic but no one would listen. Especially not the duchess. I am so sorry they did that to you.” Regis said, turning around with sadness in his eyes.

Geralt gave a small smile. “You got me out, that’s what matters.” Regis let out a breath. “Yes. Any later and you wouldn’t be standing here. Sit back down and let me address those wounds, they can’t be comfortable.”

Geralt sat back down, Listening to regis moving about behind him before suddenly feeling a hand on fresh developing scar tissue. He hissed, not anticipating it. Regis pulled back immediately. “I’m sorry! I didn’t realize how tender they must be.” “It’s alright, just unexpected, do what you have to do.”

Regis let out a breath and poured a healing palm into his hand, starting to gently rub it on his fresh wounds. “This may sting at first but very soon it should feel soothing.” Geralt felt it stinging but didn’t react to it. Not the worst pain he’s endured. But it did feel nice afterward. Regis put fresh bandages on his back, bringing him his shirt. “Here.” Geralt took the shirt, placing it back on, feeling the itch to put his his swords on too.

“So how long are we going to be holed up?” Geralt asked as Regis was putting away his medical supplies. “That I’m not sure. I think our best plan is to stay on the run. Go to another city, start over.” “Im sure the duchess already gave word of my escape to other cities “ “it’s a possibility I’ve considered but it’s still better than sitting here waiting to be able to leave.”

Geralt gave a nod to that in agreement. “Then what city should we get to first?” “I was thinking Novigrad. It’s large enough we could blend in easily.” “But there’s also the Eternal Flame to worry about. There not exactly kind to non-humans.” “I know but it’s far more likely to be easier to hide there. And easier to find a job and shelter. The cult may be a complication but I’m sure we can work around them.”

“What if we go to Kare Moran?” Geralt suggested. Regis huffed. “It’s impossibly far away.” “But we’d be safe there. Plenty of food and bed to sleep in. It’s a fortress, they wouldn’t be able to get in if they wanted too.” “I suppose you have a point. We could always go city to city while we make our way there. It’s settled then.”

Suddenly Geralts stomach made a loud growling noise. He looked away from Regis, having forgotten how long it’s been since he’s eaten anything besides bread.

Regis gave a soft look. “I don’t have much but I can put something together for you. I’m terribly sorry, I should have expected they wouldn’t have fed you.” Geralt huffed as he sat down at a nearby chair. “They fed me, just nothing but bread and not often.” “I hardly think that counts. “

It was hours later, with Regis awake and making a map of their plans and Geralt was asleep when he heard screaming and rushed footsteps coming in from his concealed entrance. The guardsmen.

Regis met them quickly before they could enter his home. The leader of the guards laughed. “Think you can stop us? Look how small you are.” Regis didn’t dignify him with an answer as he growled before turning into mist and killing them fast as possible. The cave entrance becoming soaked in blood.

But a few managed to get past him and Geralt was awake and sword in hand, glaring at Regis as he rematerialized next to him. “Why didn’t you wake me?” Regis gave him look. “I’m sorry dear, I didn’t have the time.”

Geralt was grace with a sword as he cut limbs off, speaking to Regis as he did. “Think we should leave after this.” Regis huffed as he eviscerated a guardsmen, blood spilling into the floor. “No, I thought we’d stay here and have tea ready for the next wave of guardsmen that want to kill us.”

Once they were sure all were dead, Geralt was panting, his wounds aching from the movement. “I’ll pack what little belongings I have.” “And I shall do the same, along with any previsions for the trip.” “We should head to my house first, get Roach. It’ll make the trip easier, not having to walk for hundreds of miles. That is if you don’t mind riding with me.”

Regis gave an amused smile. “Did you forget my dear wolf that I can change forms? I plan on flying high above you as a bat, making sure to keep an eye on any followers or guards.” Geralt gave his own amused noise. “Suppose that’s a good plan too.”

  
By the time they got to the vineyard it was almost daybreak. Geralt was worried as he walked there that the guardsmen got to his home, ransacked it and killed anyone there.

He felt relief at seeing B.B and Marlene. A few workers starting to tend to their jobs. And roach in her stable, safe and sound.

He went to her quickly, petting her mane as she nuzzled him. He smiled. “I’m glad you’re safe.” Regis smiled at the soft sight. “I’m glad everything here is alright. I feared the guardsmen would have made an example out of it.”

Geralt nodded, leading her out of the stable and mounting her. “What are we waiting for? Let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 3

  
“I don’t like it. It’s such a small town.” Regis said, floating near Geralt in his blue/black fog, voice echoing around him. Geralt shrugged as he rode Roach. “It’s the closest town. From then we can move on to Velen and then Novigrad and then-“   
“ Kaer Morhen. I’m aware of the plan Geralt. I just don’t like the plan. But we have little choice and I’d rather we didn’t pay Vizima a visit.” “You and me both. I’m sure Henrietta already contacted the emperor and he’s never been happy with me. I’m sure he won’t miss an opportunity to have my head on a stick.”

“He’d have to get through me.” Regis said, his voice having an edge, willing to protect the Witcher by any means. Geralt felt warmth blossom in his chest. He’s never had someone want to protect him for a change. He’s normally the one doing the protecting. It was nice to be on the other end of that.

Regis spoke up again. “Geralt, What happens when we get to Kaer Morhen? What of your friends? Yennefer?” Geralt stopped roach, looking at the blue and black fog. “What do you mean?”

Regis rematerialized, a small frown on his face. “I mean will they accept me? I want to help you but I also do not wish to cause any trouble for your friends.”

Geralt looked down at him from atop Roach. “You saved my life and it’s obvious you don’t mean any harm. It shouldn’t be any problem.” “But what of Yennefer?” Regis asked. Geralt felt confused. “What about her?” Regis wasn’t sure how to put it into words.

He’s had feelings for the Witcher that he never entertained, he doesn’t know how it will be to see the two lovers embracing and kissing. And fearing Yennefer may figure out his true feelings for the Witcher and kick him out. She was known for her temperament. “Never mind. We need to keep moving.” Regis said as he turned into his fog once more and floated by Geralt who started moving.

Once it was too dark to keep moving they made a camp, Geralt setting up a fire while Regis patrolled around the area for any guardsmen.

Geralt set up the wood. “Was this worth it?” “Was what worth it?” “Saving me. I did get Henrietta’s sister killed, many innocent people have died by my hand, maybe that was what I deserved.”

Regis was next to Geralt in seconds, a soft glare on his face as he made him face him. “Don’t you ever say that about yourself. Of course you are worth it. I would face a thousand swords if it meant you were safe.” Geralt smiled weakly. “Sometimes it’s nice to hear that.” Regis gave a small smile of his own. “I am always here for you. Now get this fire going and tell me tales of the adventures I’ve missed.”

Ten hours later

Regis and Geralt were nearly bowed over in laughter, having stayed up talking the entire night, until the sun came up. Regis calmed, seeing the sunrise. “Oh dear, we haven’t slept a wink.” Geralt put the fire out, standing up. “We’ll have to manage, no time to sleep in.”

Regis smiled as he stood. “I would not have changed a thing about our night. It was one of He best nights I’ve had in a long time; just staying up with a good friend and talking about everything.” Geralt smiled to him as he moved to ready Roach. “You sure know how to charm them Regis.” Regis swallowed, feeling flustered, worried his feelings might have shown but he didn’t focus on it, instead turning to fog and following the Witcher.

They made it to the small town of White Orchard when the moon was high in the sky and most had gone to sleep. That is except for the small bar that Geralt remembers him and Vesemir visiting when searching for Yennefer, getting into a fight.

Regis showed up next to Geralt as he dismounted Roach. “Perhaps they will have a place we can stay?” “Or something to eat? I need actual food.” “And a good drink.”

They made their way inside, thankfully there wasn’t many people, a few men down on their luck and the barkeep.

Geralt went to the barkeep, it was a man. He remembers a women running it last he was here. “Have anything to eat?” The man nodded. “I can start something, what would you like?” “A hearty beef stew, please. And a side of Meade.” Regis gave a friendly smile. “And I shall have the same.” The man nodded and went off to make it as Regis and Geralt sat down at a table.

Regis studied Geralt. He looked exhausted, tired down to his bones as the Witcher rested his head against his hand. “Dar-“ Regis caught himself, having almost called the Witcher darling. “Geralt, you look terribly exhausted.” Geralt just gave a snort. “What happens when you don’t sleep.”

Regis stood. “Stay here.” Geralt gave a nod, looking about to fall asleep as Regis went to some of the people who were in the bar. “Excuse me Sir.” The drunk looked at him. “The fuck you want?” “You wouldn’t know where me and my friend could stay? We’ve been traveling and are rather tired and could use a safe place for the night.”

The drunk just glared at him. “You think I know where you two faggots can run off too? Fuck off with ya before I spill my beer on you.” Regis frowned, sighing as he left and asked another patron who gave about the same response.

Regis was about to quit and say they need to camp outside where it started to rain when the barkeep spoke to him, holding two bowls of stew. “Say you need a place to stay?” Regis turned to him. “Yes. Very much.” “I have an extra room at my mas place. Unfortunately it only has a small bed so either someone sleeps in the floor or you have to share the bed but if you want it, you can stay there. How long did you need it for?”

“Just tonight, we shall be off in the morning to Velen.” The barkeep nodded. “Alright. Come see me when you’re done with your food and I’ll set you up.”

He brought the bowls to the table, Geralt giving him a nod. “Thank you.” The barkeep smiled. “No problem sir. Enjoy your meal.” Regis sat down as Geralt started to eat. “Geralt, we have somewhere we can sleep for the night. The barkeep has offered us his extra room. It only has one spare bed unfortunately so we may have to share.”

Geralt shook his head. “I can sleep on the floor. Slept in worse.” “And I will not allow you to sleep on the hard ground if it can be helped. Let’s eat and then we can bicker about it later.”

They ate and the bartender closed up officially and led them to his home down the road in the pouring rain.

He opened the door and led them inside. “Come in from the rain. It’s awful.” They came in, Regis closing the door and Geralt starting to squeeze water out of his hair. The young man smiled. “Follow me but be quiet, my ma is asleep.”

He led them to the room, lighting the candle on the desk, showing the dresser and bed.

It wasn’t tiny but it wasn’t big enough to fit both comfortably. The man said his good nights and let them have privacy.

Geralt started to take his weapons off, placing them on the dresser, undressing the rest of his armor. Regis looked at him as he sat on the bed, admiring his many scars, wondering how he got each one.

Geralt turned to him in just his boxers. “You should undress too, let your clothes dry.” Regis gave a nod, feeling exhaustion starting to come over him.

Once both were undressed Geralt got into the bed and under the covers. Regis went to set up on the floor when Geralts voice stoped him. “If you don’t sleep in this bed I’ll make you.” Regis swallowed, wondering how he will be able to sleep so close to the Witcher without any feelings making themselves known. “Alright.”

He got in and brought the covers over them both. Regis’s back faced Getalrs back, skin touching skin. Feeling his blood pumping with each beat of his heart.

Regis didn’t sleep well that night. But he was happy to know Geralt slept soundly.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Regis woke, eyes blinking and head groggy and feeling a weight on him. He turned enough to see and saw Geralt had turned over in his sleep and cuddled him up close.

If he could blush he’d be red as a tomato. He swallowed, wondering what to do. He didn’t want to wake the Witcher from much needed rest but he also didn’t want to stay in his tempting hold.

He managed to get out of his hold, standing and starting to dress in his clothing. He was relived to see Geralt hadn’t woken. He decided to venture outside the room and thank the homeowners.

But as he got closer he heard voices. He knew it all too well; the guardsmen of Her Grace Anna Henrietta.

The homeowner was arguing with them. “There ain’t no one here but me family!” “We have strong evidence that suggests otherwise. Either let us in to search or we will have to force ourselves in.”

Regis froze, thinking of what to do. Leaving wasn’t an option, the only door was where the guard was standing. He fogged and went back into the bedroom where Geralt was starting to wake.

Regis went to him quickly, feeling panicked. “Geralt, we need to hide.” Geralt felt the itch to grab his swords, sitting up. “What’s going on?” “A few guards are here. Someone must have tipped them off we came this way.” Regis thought quickly. “Hide under he bed. Now.”

Geralt looked at him as he stood. “It won’t hide me.” “Trust me-“ he felt fear grip his heart as he heard bootsteps come closer and closer. “Please.” He added. Geralt nodded and got under he bed, shimmying under the bed frame, Regis turning to a dark fog and going under the bed as well, making it as dark as possible so the guard won’t see Geralt.

The door opened and Regis watched with fear, pushing down his reflex and panic to kill, to protect Geralt at all costs as the guards walked in, at least three, the smell of the woods between Toussaint and White Orchid; they were followed.

The guard saw Geralts swords on the dresser, picking them up. “Hey,I found his swords.” The other guard walked over. “That’s definitely the Witcher’s swords. Continue searching, I’ll question the peasants.” The leader walked out, leaving the two in the room.

The one started coming over to the bed, kneeling down, reaching under to get a better look. Regis attacked, materializing as he clawed at the men in the room, the room becoming a blood bath, the smell of blood floating, mocking Regis.

He was shaking, fighting off the urge to drink them dry, hands closed tightly, shaking with effort. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, seeing Geralt. “Are you Alright?” Regis asked quietly, doing his best to ignore the delicious scent of blood.

Geralt gave a nod. “Yeah but we need to go.” Regis nodded, getting Geralts armor, feeling guilty as blood dropped on it, blood covered his own hands and clothing and face. He was a mess, they need to find somewhere to clean and quickly, before any one can follow the scent.

Geralt got dressed, the blood easily coming off the leathers of his armor, placing his swords on his back and following Regis.

They got to the main entrance where the leader was questioning the homeowner. Regis let his claws grow as he came up behind him and gutted him. If he let him live they would have been followed, would have reported back to Her Grace.

The homeowner was screaming, watching in horror, the leader of the guards barely could gasp in pain, seeing long white claws coming out of his belly. They retracted quickly, leaving him to fall in a bloody heap.

Regis had tears in his eyes as he looked at the terrified homeowner. “I’m so sorry about this.” The homeowner was too terrified to respond, only able to run away outside in fear.

Regis looked at Geralt. “It’s time we left.” He said, walking out the door. Geralt stayed quiet, guilt hanging heavy in his chest at the bloodshed this run from the law is bringing. Was it worth it?

They found a river to clean in, Geralts clothing and armor easily cleaned, Regis was happy he wore mostly blacks. His hands were still shaking as he washed himself off. Once he was out of the water, clothing hung to dry, Geralt went to him, holding his hands. “You’re shaking. Was it the blood?”

Regis stared at the ground. “It was. Now…I’ve killed innocent men. They were just doing their job and I slaughtered them.” “You did it to protect me. You didn’t find any pleasure in killing them.” Regis stayed quiet. Geralt dried his clothing with igni, making sure it didn’t catch fire before handing the clothing to Regis. “Here. We should keep moving.” Regis could only nod and follow.

Two days later

Anna Henrietta hadn’t heard back from her guards who were to follow the Witcher and vampire. She paced before finally getting frustrated. She turned to her body guard. “Come with me. If these men can’t do it, I will do it myself.”   
He could only blink. “Your grace?”

She rushed past him in a flurry of anger and dress, going to change. “I want that Witcher’s head on my wall. He got my sister killed, and it seems any guardsmen I throw they evade. Not this time.” 


	5. Chapter 5

  
Regis let out a sigh when they got to their next destination. “This is Velen.” Materialized to overlook the land properly, take it in. They had been traveling for days, both were exhausted, both having barely eaten anything, their own supplies are short.

Regis spotted a hanging tree with several bodies hanging from it. It wasn’t the most positive or welcoming of towns.

Geralt gave a nod. Velen has never been his favorite. It had a constant smell of death but the chance he could talk to the sergeant , sleep somewhere decent with decent food and stay a few days since the chance of new guards catching up to them was slim was pretty good. “Let’s keep moving. There’s an inn not too far from here. We can get some food.” Regis nodded but looked even more exhausted than Geralt. Geralt frowned from atop Roach. “Are you ok?”

Regis nodded. “I am, I am just too tired to maintain my fog. I will have to venture on foot.” Geralt lent him his hand, gesturing him to hop up. “Com’on, just hold on tight.” Regis gave a nod, grateful to not have to walk the rest of the way as he took Geralts hand and climbed atop Roach, wrapping his arms around the Witcher, leaning against him.

Geralt smiled weakly, surprised at how much he liked having Regis hold him. “Ready?” “Yes. Let’s find some food. And hopefully a bed.”

They found a small bar first. It took nearly an hour since a lot of the communities of Velen are spread apart. Geralt got off roach first, Helping Regis down, his hand holding the vampires a little too long. Regis gave it a small squeeze with a tired smile, letting go. “I’m fine Geralt, thank you.” Geralt gave a nod, leading the way inside.

They were greeted by stares, a few dirty looks and the barkeep cleaning a mug with a rag. Geralt and Regis walked over.

The barkeep, an older women, spoke to them. “What’ll you have?” “Do you have any filling meals?” “Nothing much, we have beef stew.” “We’ll have two of bowls of stew.” “That’ll be 10 coin.” Geralt handed over the money and went to a far table in the back.

As they both sat down, Regis rested his head in his hand. Geralt worried, he didn’t know Higher Vampires could become tired but there’s a lot of things he doesn’t know about them. “Doing alright?”

Regis nodded. “Yes. Just dreadfully exhausted. Staying in my fog form takes much more energy than other states, especially for prolonged amounts of time.” “As soon as were done here we’ll find somewhere to rest.”

When Anna Henrietta arrived in White Orchard, she saw a mass grave being made and people actively avoiding one particular house.

She dismounted and walked up. “What happened here?” She asked. The one man swallowed, turning to her. “A murder mam. It happened so fast.” “The murderers. What did they look like?”

“They stayed at my place, this house here. The one was tall, a Witcher I think. Had white hair, two swords and a friend with him, smaller, wore a lot of black.” “And the victims? Who were they?”

He looked away. “Guardsmen. Pa said they were looking for someone and forced themselves in. That’s when the blood started.”

She turned to the guards she brought with her. “We’re on the right track. They were here.” The one guardsmen frowned. “But where did they go?” “The next closest city is Velen. We shall try there.” She said.

Regis was nearly asleep against Geralt as they rode to the fortress. Geralt kept a steady hold on the arm around his waist, worried he may actually fall asleep and fall off.

Once up the hill, the guards let him in, knowing the Witcher. Geralt talked to the closest one once he was inside.

“Where’s sergeant Ardel?” The man gave a huff. “He don’t want to be bothered.” Geralt glared down at him, unable to jump down and give him a scare. “I need to see him, now. I’d rather we didn’t do this the hard way.”

Regis sat up, looking exhausted. “Geralt, please. Do not resort to violence, too many have died because of us.”

The guard looked at Regis. “Who’s this then?” Geralt kept a hold on Regis arm around his waist, this time feeling protective. “Someone important. Now let me talk to Ardal.” The guard sighed. “Fine but he won’t be too happy.”

Geralt gently moved off Roach, helping Regis, the both of them following the guard. Regis looked around, seeing the stable, a small garden off in the corner but heard screams from a small distance away, like someone getting lashings.

It sent a chill down his spine, making him think of the lashings Geralt has gotten because he failed. He failed to keep Syanna safe and knows it, knows this entire situation is his fault but he won’t let them hurt the Witcher, not one bit.

Regis was thankful when they were finally inside, away from the screaming as they were lead down a hall, the guard opening the door. “Sergeant, The Witcher wants to speak to you.”

Ardel turned from his spot by the window, going to him. “Leave us be.” The guard nodded and left, closing the door. He sighed. “What do you want? Haven’t you done enough damage around here?”

Geralt glared but tried to keep his composure. “I couldn’t have helped the barons suicide. I did what I was tasked with, but that’s off topic. We need somewhere to stay for a few days.” “Why?” “Let us stay and we’ll tell every detail.” Regis chimed in his own two cents. “I am even happy to help out however I can, if it may pay for a warm bed.”

Ardel nodded. “Fine. Two days and then you’re gone, folk round here aren’t too privy of you.” Great felt relief flood him. “Thank you.” Ardel let out a breath. “I can show you to the guest quarters.”

Once they were inside the bedroom, Regis felt the temptation of the soft bed as he did with blood. But he wasn’t sure if it was a safe time to rest. Geralt gave a nod to him. “Go ahead and get the sleep you need. I’m gonna fill the sergeant in on what’s going on.” Regis gave a shaky nod. “Alright. If you need me I shall be here. I sleep like the dead.” He finished with a small smile. Geralt gave his own, unable to help it. “I bet. Enough talking, get some sleep.”

Regis didn’t bother to undress or take his shoes off. He climbed in over the blankets and sank into the mattress, facedown and asleep in minutes.

Geralt decided to help him, gently taking his shoes off and bringing some blankets over him before exiting out the door, locking the door, not wanting any ill meaning guards to venture inside and Regis, once rested, can fog through the keyhole if need be.

Great let himself feel optimistic, of only for a moment.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Once Regis was asleep Geralt left the room, door lock with the key in his hand. He didn’t trust Ardel guards as far as he could throw them.

He walked back into his office and sat down. Ardel looked at him. “Now talk, why are you in such need for shelter? As a Witcher you tend to stay on the path and sleep outdoors, no?” “We’re running from the law. Regis broke me out of prison. We believe I was too harshly punished, I was about to be hanged when he showed up.” “And the crime?”

“Getting the Duchesses sister killed. Regis and I tried saving her, it didn’t work. She got killed when we promised to protect her. Her grace sentenced me to be hanged. Regis broke me out and we’ve been on the run since. After this we plan to go to Novigrad.”

Ardel nodded. “Shit happens I suppose. Two days here, that’s the deal and then you’re gone.” Geralt nodded. “That’s all we need. Thank you.”

The next day Regis and Geralt were given orders and tasks. Clean out the stables, aid the maids in cleaning the rooms and other tasks which he had no problem with. He considered it his payment for letting he and Geralt stay.

Regis decided to do some of the gardening as Great didn’t know how and didn’t want to, so he stuck to cleaning the stables and taking care of the horses.

Regis was weeding the spot where the Baron used to love to sit among the flowers. He sensed several men coming his way. He stood and turned. “Yes gentlemen?” The one glared at him. “You a vampire?” Regis tensed, he thought he did a decent cover. He looked human enough but not enough it seems.

“It’s true. I am a vampire but I promise you are in no danger. I do not need to feed on blood like others to survive.” “Bullshite! You vampires are all alike! Gonna drink us while we sleep!”

The others joined in. “Yeah!” The leader glared, sword in hand. “Let’s kill him before he kills us lads.” Regis swallowed, moving back.

He attempted to turn to fog but it was delayed, the days on the road weakened him as one of them impaled him with their sword, making him gasp in pain, the smell of blood surrounding him, his regeneration also slowed, making him feel the pain.

Soon the rest were on him, attacking him, stabbing him.   
He could barely make a noise as his regeneration barely kept up.

Within moments they were thrown off him with such a strong force of wind he almost went flying as well. He heard Geralts voice. “Get the fuck away from him! Now!” The guards were groaning in pain as Geralt kneeled down to Regis who was breathing heavily, regeneration gently glowing in his wounds but Geralt noticed how slow it was but was thankful that the wounds were closing up. “Regis? Gonna be alright?”

It took much energy to speak but he managed. “I will…in time..” Geralt stood up, getting his sword with a glare as the guards stood as well. “What was the meaning of this? He didn’t do you any harm.”

The leader of the guards glared down Geralt in equal anger. “You brought a vampire into our home. He could take us all out while we sleep, drink us dry, it was him or us.”

Geralt gripped his sword in a white knuckle grip. Both were about to go at it when Ardel interrupted. “What the hell is this?! Geralt, stand down, you too Donnie.”

Geralt put his sword back, going to kneel by Regis who was able to sit up with his weight on one arm. “Your guardsmen decided to attack someone who was minding their own business. Nearly killed him.” Donnie looked at Ardel, as well as the others. “Sir, he’s a vampire! It was him or us!”

Ardel huffed. “Is this true Geralt? Your brought a vampire into my home?” Geralt glared. “True he is a vampire but he means no harm to anyone and doesn’t need to feed on blood to survive. He’s a higher vampire, a big difference.” “He is still a vampire and you brought this dangerous creature into my home. I want you out, now.”

Geralt huffed. “Gladly.” He turned his head to Regis. “How you fairing?” Regis was taking deep breaths. “Better but I’m not sure I can walk.” “I’ll help you onto roach.” Geralt gently picked him up like a bride but Regis didn’t care.

He relaxed his head against the Witcher’s shoulder as he carried him, feeling safe in his hold.

They were on Roach quickly and left just as quickly, Geralt keeping Regis in front of him on the horse so he can make sure he doesn’t fall, worried in the vampires weakness that he may do just that, keeping him embraced in his arms, against his chest.

It was another day before Henrietta and her guards came into Velen, meeting Ardel.

Ardel met her at the gates. “What is this?” Hennritta crossed her arms. “I’ve talked to several of your people and know the Witcher Geralt came through here.” “Ah. Yes. They left just yesterday, kicked them out. He was harboring a vampire.” “Do you know where they were going?”

“Novigrad. My guards can show you a quicker pass, perhaps you can meet them before they get there.” Anna Henrietta smiled. “Thank you, many wouldn’t have cooperated so easily.” “He brought a vampire into my home, my good Will stopped there.” Anna nodded. “Good. Ready your guards.”


	7. Chapter 7

  
Geralt kept Roach at a slow but steady pace, Regis had fallen asleep not a half hour into their journey out of Velen. Holding him the entire time, Regis leaning against his chest, Geralts arms around him, holding the reigns.

It was nightfall when they came to a small inn. Regis still half asleep on his chest when he brought Roach there for the night. Geralt gently moved Regis. “Regis, you awake?” Regis gave a small groan, sitting up. “Yes, unfortunately. I was rather enjoying the feel of you holding me.” Geralt gave a weak smile. “Time for some food, and an actual bed.” “That would be more comfortable than a horse.” Geralt helped Regis down before getting down himself, leading the way into the inn.

They made their way inside, ordering food and finally sitting down. Geralt worried, Regis looked exhausted still. “Feeling alright?” Regis nodded. “Yes. The wounds have healed but it’s taken quite a bit of energy. Do not worry, by tomorrow afternoon I should be ready to travel.”

When they headed to their room, Regis had fallen asleep quickly. Geralt gave an amused huff, kneeling down, taking off the vampires boots, his long over coat and placing them over on the dresser before he undressed himself.

He got into bed, bringing the blanket over them, turning over, his back to Regis. But he couldn’t sleep, something didn’t feel right. He turned over, feeling a creeping paranoia to protect the vampire. He brought his arms around his smaller body and held him close.

He told himself it was just to protect him.

The next day Regis was up before him, Geralt saw him getting his boots on and overcoat. Geralt gave a smile as he sat up. “You look like you’re feeling better.” Regis smiled to him. “Yes, tremendously so. And thanks to your care. Without you they surly would have made me a stain, it would be another fifty years before I could properly regenerate.”

Geralt gave a nod, standing and starting to dress himself. “Did you want to ride on Roach or keep watch above?” “I may do a bit of both. Staying in my fog form for prolonged amounts of time is taxing plus it is rather nice riding on Roach with you. “ Geralt gave a nod, putting his swords on his back. “Alright, lets head out.”

Regis started in his fog form, keeping watch from above as they made their way to Novigrad.

For a few hours Regis kept watch from above before finally materializing behind Geralt on Roach. Geralt huffed an amused sound. “Sneaky.” Regis smiled. “Oh yes.”

They got to the entrance of Novigrad only to see the gates were locked and several guards met them. Regis frowned. “This isn’t just a coincidence Geralt.” Geralt agreed. “No. It isn’t.”

“You have no where to go Witcher.” Both tensed hearing Anna Henrietta’s voice behind them, hearing guards circling behind them.

Both got down, Regis, standing in front of Geralt. Anna Henrietta glared. “Geralt, you are under arrest for the death of my sister. You escaped your punishment once. I won’t let you do it again.”

Regis spoke, trying to calm her down. “Your grace. Don’t you think death is a tad harsh? He had no intentions of getting your sister killed. We only wanted the best for her.” She glared. “And what he wanted got her killed. He’s ignored my commands, failed his contract to bring me the beasts head. I’d take you in as well vampire but we both know how that would end. Now let Geralt face his punishment.”

Regis glared. “I won’t let you kill him.” Geralt frowned,placing a hand on Regis’s shoulder. “Regis, we’ve been running exhausted for days. I think the running is over.” Geralt went to walk around him but Regis stopped him. “No.” He looked at Anna Henrietta. “Would you take me in his place?”

She looked at him strangely. “And why would I do that?” “Because I was the one to convince him to attempt to rescue both Syanna and Dettlaff. It’s ultimately my fault. Geralt attempted to talk me out of my naivety, that I might have been able to save them both. But alas, that didn’t happen. I was so sure I could protect her. So please, take me. Geralt is not to blame.”

She looked thoughtful. “And how am I supposed to punish you? As a higher vampire, according to Geralt, only another higher vampire can kill another higher vampire.”

Regis looked away. “I can show you. Tesham mutna is essentially a torture chamber for vampires.” Geralt looked at him in shock. “Regis! You can’t go back there.” Regis ignored him.

Anna Henrietta nodded. “Alright vampire. And you will come willingly?” Regis modded, feeling his hands shake with anxiety of going back there, remembering the pain. “Yes.” He nearly forced out.

Regis turned to Geralt, eyes nearly watering. “Have a safe rest of your journey Geralt. Seems our paths change here.” Geralt held Regis’s shoulders. “Regis’s, don’t do this. You’re going to be tortured, you understand? You’re going to die there.”

Regis felt a tear go down his face, smiling sadly. “I know but I can’t let them have you. You…” he took in a shaking breath. “You’re too precious to me. Now please, continue on your journey, go to kaer morhen. Enjoy the rest of your life.” His hand came to Geralts face, gently feeling his scruff before standing on his tip toes before giving Geralt a tender kiss.

Geralt attempted to kiss back but Regis had pulled away, face wet with tears as he walked to Anna Henrietta and her guards who cuffed him, Regis following them willingly.

Geralt could only watch, his lips still tingling with Regis farewell kiss, suddenly realizing the feelings he’s had for so long, why he was so protective of the vampire even though he can more than take care of himself.

He got back on roach, vowing to break out Regis just like he did for him. 


	8. Chapter 8

Geralt tried to put Regis out of his mind and focus on getting to kaer morhen but it was so damn hard.

He knew what they would subject the compassionate vampire to. Knew they would torture him in that cage. Geralt shudders, thinking’s of Regis willingly subjecting himself to that, again, on his behalf.

It made guilt coil in his gut as he rode Roach, using his senses to learn of anyone coming his way.

It was days on the path, alone and he never knew how much he enjoyed Regis’s company until he was gone. He got to the Witcher’s fortress, being met by Ciri who came running with a smile before she saw his face. “What’s wrong?”

He looked at her as he got Roach to the stable. “I haven’t been here a second and you think something is wrong?” “Yes. Many people may not know how to read you Geralt but I do. Now what’s wrong?” 

Geralt looked away from her. He feared perhaps his emotionless face softened during his travels with the vampire. “We’ll talk inside. Where’s Yennifer?” “Where else? In her room doing god knows what.” Geralt nodded as he walked. “I have to speak with her in private.” Ciri frowned. “But we’ll still talk right?” Geralt nodded, bringing her into a hug, realizing how close he was to never seeing her again at the gallows. “Yeah.”

Ciri was surprised but hugged back. “Geralt…what’s going on?” He pulled away silently and walked into the fortress, leaving a worried Ciri behind.

He found Yen easily in her bedroom, sitting at her desk and writing in a notebook. She turned with a coy smile. “Hello Geralt. This is certainly a surprise.” She said as she stood, walking over to him.

He wasn’t sure how to bring anything up. Does she even know who Regis is? How close he and the vampire are? She frowned with concern, her hand coming to his hands. “Geralt, what’s wrong? Are you alright?” “Yeah.” “Then What is it?”

He looked away from her. “You were aware I was in Tousaint?” “Yes. You had a contact with Her Grace. I assume it didn’t go well if you’re here.” “I can’t even begin to tell you how bad it went.” She gave a sad smile. “I’ll start some tea and you can tell me everything.” He stayed quiet, feeling a depression come over him.

His thoughts drifting to Regis again. Remembering what the vampire went through to get his blood agitated to create their decoction to find Dettlaf. He knew how much pain Regis was in, can still hear his wails and screams of agony.

Yennifer was walking to the kitchen, getting a mug ready for tea when Ciri came over. “Had Geralt seen your yet?” Yennifer nodded, as she prepared the loose tea leaves. “Yes. I’m rather worried. He’s quiet. I know he’s never been the conversationalist type but he’s more quiet than usual. It worries me.” “When he arrived he…he hugged me.” Yennifer looked at her. Geralt was never the affectionate type either. Ciri frowned. “I’m terribly worried about him.” “Me too dear.”

She poured the steaming water into the mug and took it carefully, walking back up the staircase to her quarters.

Geralt was sitting by the window, looking more lost than Yen has ever seen him. To her he’s always had the lost look, he just got better at hiding it as he got older, got experience on the path. She knows how much he would rather live a settled life with no death or killing. Would rather live in a home of his own than sleep under a tree.

She walked over slowly. “Here you are. You’re favorite.” He took it gently. “Thanks.” He looked at her. “Yen. I love you.” Her face softened but worry was clear. “Dear what happened?” “Got time to hear it?” “For you? All the time in the world.”

It was days until they got to Tesha Muta. Regis feeling the urge to run or kill and get away. But he kept himself in check. This was to keep Geralt safe. And he would do anything to keep him safe.

They got to the entrance and Henrietta scoffed as she saw the stone doorway. “Was this a trick vampire? There is no door here.”

Regis walked carefully to it. “There is. It’s protected by ancient vampire magic.” He brought his cuffed hands up and took the illusion spell off. “Here. We may go inside. Down these stairs is a cage that is made of a special metal designed to hold vampires. You can keep me there for as long as you like, until you’ve felt justice has been served or until you tire of torturing me.”

She gave a nod. “I still find it difficult you haven’t tried to escape. You could kill us all within a second.” Regis looked away from her. “I’ve no desire to kill. I’ve plenty of blood on my hands, I don’t want to add more to it. And this is to keep Geralt safe. For that I would do anything.” “Good. Then walk before I throw you down these stairs.”

Regis led the way down the large, crumbling staircase. Her Grace and her men following. They got to the large cave with cages on the wall and the largest cage in the middle made to hold him. He walked to it. “Here.”

She looked around. “And these other cages?” “They were once used for humans. Whatever vampire they brought they would force him to smell blood but unable to drink it. For a vampire, that is true torture.”

She gave a nod before talking to one of her men. “Uncuff him and lock him into the cage.” The one guard took Regis roughly by his arm, nearly throwing him into the cage. He unlocked his cuffs only to lock his hands into the the cage.

Anna Henrietta looked him over. Regis knew he must look as pathetic as he felt. “Good. I think this will do. Now you will be left alone to think of your crimes and when we come back true justice shall begin.” “Of course your grace.” Regis said quietly.

She gave a nod, turning to her guards. “Let’s leave. We shall round up a few convicts and bring them here to be let.” They all left, leaving Regis alone, surrounded by death and praying Geralt made it safe in his travels.


	9. Chapter 9

Yennifer sighed as Geralt ended his story. “That’s certainly a story. And not at all what I was expecting.” Geralt felt like a child confessing to his mother. “Are you angry?” Yennifer moved from her spot to sit next to Geralt, hand on his arm. “No dear, not at all. Honestly? I could feel us drifting apart, naturally. You should go with whoever makes you happy, not bound by obligation.”

Geralt held her hand. “You were never an obligation. I do love you.” She smiled sadly. “But not like that anymore. That’s alright. It sounds like this Regis makes you happy. And if not for him you wouldn’t be alive. I owe him that.”

Geralt nodded, looking away. “I don’t know how to rescue him. For the first time in a long time I’m at a loss of what to do.” “We shall figure something out. You’re not alone. Ciri and myself will help, perhaps even the others.”

Geralt gave a small smile. “Thank you.” He stood. “Then we need to come up with a plan, and soon. The more Regis is stuck in that cage, the more pain he’ll be subjected too thanks to Her Grace.” Yennifer nodded, standing. “I’ll gather Ciri and the others.”

Not five minutes into the proposed plan Lambert huffed. “We’re seriously saving a vampire? Isn’t that like..the opposite of what we’re supposed to do.” Geralt felt protective, knowing what Regis has and is going through for him. “He isn’t your average vampire. He’s a higher vampire. Completely different.” “Weren’t they a myth? I didn’t think the stories were true.”

Geralt almost rolled his eyes. “That’s because of how rarely they reveal themselves. They don’t need blood to survive, they can walk in the sun, garlic doesn’t affect them and sliver will only work if you can actually manage to hit it. But they’re incredibly fast and strong, can turn into fog and a bat. Even the most experienced Witcher won’t take a contract on them. Taking a contract on one is suicide.”

Lambert looked at Geralt. “What exactly do they do with blood then?” “Get drunk. Blood is equal to alcohol for us. They can become addicted just the same. They can even take out an entire city in minutes if there’s a group.”

Ciri looked at Geralt. “And this Regis, I assume he’s very important to you.” Geralt nodded. “Yes. Very important. He’s been a good friend and has saved my life on more than one occasion.”

Lambert huffed, arms crossed. “Sounds like more than friends.” Yennefer glared at the immature Witcher. “I’m any case, it is important we rescue Regis and bring him back here. We need a plan. And fast. And one that doesn’t harm Her Grace Anna Henrietta.”

Ciri asked. “Where is he being held at?” Geralt answered. “Tesha Muta. It’s an ancient Vampire dungeon. They would take vampires there and torture them with the scent of blood they can’t have. Special metal that keeps them from escaping and turning to fog. And that might not sound like torture to you but keep in mind, the equivalent is keeping food within arms length of a staving human for days.”

Lambert looked away. “Ok, yeah. That sounds pretty awful. What exactly are we gonna do then?”

Yennifer sighed. “Riding out there will take days, unless you aren’t opposed to using portals.”

Geralt shuddered. “I hate them but I’ll do what I have to to get him out of there. But we don’t know what guards she may have there. She could have a whole army or a few men.” Ciri stood from her spot at the table. “Then we shall prepare as if it is an army. Better to prepare for the worst.”

Geralt looked at Yennifer. “Do we have any allies we can contact?” Yennifer nodded. “I can contact Triss and a few others. Give me some time, a few hours and you’ll have an answer and we can go.” Geralt nodded, hating having to wait but knowing contacting them can take a while. He tried to put to the back of his mind what Regis is going through.

Regis felt delirious and weak and the all consuming need to drink filled him until it was all he could think about.

And it hurt. It made everything ache with need, hands and body shaking with the effort to stay upright, not wanting to give Her Grace the satisfaction of seeing him so pathetic.

Her hand came over, covered in human blood from one of the convicts she had brought here. He lunged, nearly growling as she was just mere inches away from him, the scent so strong he can taste. Feel it fill his head.

He howled in pain, one of her men having impaled him with a sliver sword, his own blood dripping into the cage. He gasped and nearly sobbed through the pain. She came dangerously close to him. “How does it feel vampire? To be run through like my sister?” He spoke weak and voice thick and shaking. “I never wanted her dead. I’m sorry..”

“Sorry doesn’t bring her back.” She gave a nod to the man behind Regis and he was impaled, again, and again and again.

He couldn’t even form words, the pain unbearable, the blood so much and yet being a higher vampire he may remain like this until Her Grace passes away of old age. He’d wail and sob in despair but all that came out was a whimper, blood dripping from his mouth.

The man behind Regis looked at Henrietta. “Think he’s had enough?” She gave Regis a look over. He was collapsed, his hands in shackles the only thing holding him up. Tears ran steadily down his face as he gasped in pain like a fish needing water. His gut a mess of blood, his regeneration starting but much slower than normal. 

She gave a nod. “I think so. What is punishment without reflection?” She came close to Regis, feeling confident he won’t bite, too weak to and grasped his face through the cage, forcing him to look in her eyes.

He let out a small cry as she glared. “We are leaving and you will stay here along with the convicts. I want you to use this time as reflection on your misdeeds and murder of my sister. I know you didn’t intend for her to be killed, but what you gave an empathy you lack in wisdom; you were naïve and that naivety got my only sister killed. Perhaps someday you won’t be so naïve. Now good night vampire.” She let him go and he limped against the cage bars, body shuddering and sobs finally heaving from his body as he continued to bleed and slowly regenerate.


	10. Chapter 10

Geralt was sharping his blades, polishing them when he heard the familiar hum of a portal being opened, hearing Triss’s voice upstairs with Yennifer.

Ciri came over to him. “Geralt, may I ask you some questions? They’ve been on my mind for a long time.” Geralt gave her a nod. “Go ahead.”

She sat down on a stool near him. “What happened between you and Yennifer? Are you not together any more?” Geralt let out a breath, his hand never stopping the sharpening rock. “Not anymore.” He looked up at Ciri before she could panic. “It’s on mutual terms. We were drifting apart.” “Is it because of this Regis fellow?”

Geralt stopped his sharpening. Feeling overprotective of the vampire, going on the defense. “And if it is?” He asked, almost snapping. Ciri frowned. “I’m sorry, it was only a question. I didn’t mean to pry.”

Geralt looked away. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. But Regis could be dying because of me. I’ll do anything to get him back.” She smiled softly. “Sounds like he means a lot to you. Maybe breaking things off with Yennifer was a good thing. She isn’t mad, I can tell, but I can feel a certain melancholy from her.” Geralt nodded, going be back to sharping his blades. Not having a comment to that. Not wanting to think of it.

“So? Are we ready to go?” He heard Triss say to them. He looked up, seeing the red head and Yennifer. Ciri smiled, going over to her. Triss hugged her with a smile. “Hello baby sister.”

Geralt enjoyed the moment of Triss and Ciri before looking at Yennifer. “I’ve been ready since I got here. I’ll get Lambert.”

It wasn’t long before Yennifer had the portal ready, swirling orange and black. “Alright, we may not know what or how many men we will be up against. It could be three, it could be three hundred. Everyone prepare for the worst.”

Lambert sighed, wanting to get this over with. “We’re not children Yen, we got it. Can we get this gay vampire already?” Geralt struggled not to punch Lambert. Triss giving a punch to the immature Witcher’s arm and Yennifer glaring at him. “Next comment like that and the next portal I throw you through will be atop a very cold mountain. Now let’s go.”

Henrietta was teasing the vampire. Regis unable to hold himself up, could do little more than whimper. Blood was covering her hand as she bought her hand dangerously close to his mouth and nose. He knew the routine by now.

She’d tease him with the scent of blood, making him good and distracted before having her men stab him and impale him and anything else they might be able to fit through the bars. 

He shudders at the memory of one of the men wanting to attempt to get Regis to suck him off. Luckily before he could force his mouth open and get his penis bitten off, another stopped this idiot, telling him to find a whore who won’t bite.

Suddenly this was different. Henrietta brought her hand through the bars and held his hair so tight it pulled strands out. He gasped and cried out but her bloodied hand was suddenly covering his face, his nose, his mouth. She hissed at him as he inhaled and tasted so much but so little. “I thought it might be better if you could gave a taste but never give it completely. Nothing is worse than being so close but failing. You should know well about that vampire.” 

He struggled, unable to do little more than breathe and taste the blood on her hand. She pulled away fast and he sobbed, hands reaching out weakly, wanting more, needing more. “Please…blood..”

Henrietta nearly laughed. “A vampire begging for blood? This is certainly a memory I will cherish.” She gave the signal to her men and they moved in, impaling Regis from every side, causing him to collapse again, nearly wailing in pain, unable to scream.

His throat was raw, his body beyond agony and blood assaulted every sense. He hasn’t even the energy to change into his more beastial form, requiring energy he doesn’t have.

There was a sudden woosh noise and Henrietta turned, seeing the site of a portal. “What the hell is this? Guards!” Yennifer was the first though, followed by Ciri, Geralt, Triss and Lambert.

Henrietta glared at Geralt. “I thought we agreed I were to never see you again?” Geralt saw the state Regis was in, making his blood boil, starting to get his sword as he started walking to her, suddenly her men surrounded them, thankfully a small number, no more than ten Geralt counted.

Triss glared, creating a fire ball in her hand. “Do you really want to try us?” Henrietta glared back. “I am not afraid of you witch. I have ten men surrounding me. Ready to protect me with their lives.” Geralt got his sword out. “Then let’s put that to the test.”

It was a short battle, the guardsmen no match for trained Witcher’s. Soon it was only Henrietta and one man left. Geralt put his sword away, his focus on Her Grace as he walked over to her quickly, he managed to shove the man away and grab Henrietta by her throat.

He growled in her face as she struggled to breath, her guard already running away. “I could kill you so easily, like breaking a stick.” Henrietta struggles and Yennifer was over there with a hand on his shoulder. “Dear you can’t kill her. If she dies by your hand then you will be a wanted man for an actual crime.” Geralt let her go, letting her fall to the ground, coughing.

He turned sharply, before he could do anything else. Yennifer kneeled down to her, Triss near enough to listen. “I want you to stay away from my family for as long as you’re alive.” Henrietta glared. “Or what? I can have a hundred men at your door in an instant.” “And I can make it so you are never found. Promise to leave Geralt and Regis alone and you can live a peaceful life.” Henrietta got up, rubbing her neck as she glared. “This isn’t over. The Witcher and vampire will pay.” She walked up the stairs and out of sight.

Once it was just them Geralt rushed to Regis, lifting his limp head. “Regis? Regis?!” Yennifer came over, checking him over with her magic. “He’s merely passed out but he does require medical attention.” Geralt looked around. “This cage has a key.” Ciri went to him. “Perhaps one of the men have it. I’ll start checking bodies.”

Triss looked at Lambert. “Lambert, make yourself useful and help Ciri.” Lambert sighed and started helping. Geralt felt the urge to rip the cage apart when Ciri rushed over. “Is this it?” Geralt took it quickly and went around the back of the cage to unlock it. He threw the keys to the girls. Triss catching it. Geralt gave them a command. “Unlock his cuffs. Yen, ready the portal.”

Lambert kept guard in case her grace decided to come back with more men but he stole a few quick glances around the room and at the figure in the cage. There were fresh bodies in the cages, all of them dead now, having been let of their blood to torture a vampire. And the vampire in question, looking remarkably human if not for the fact he’s still alive after all this time and agony.

Regis collapsed once the cuffs were unlocked, Geralt catching him easily, dragging him out and holding him like a bride. Ciri was next to him with a concerned look. “The portal is ready.”

Geralt gave a nod, willing himself not to think of how bad Regis looked. Yennifer shouted to Lambert. “Lambert! We’re ready to leave!” Lambert huffed. “Thank fucking god.” He said as he ran over and into the portal.

Once all we’re safely inside the Witcher’s fortress Triss took over. “Set him on one of the beds, I can start brewing a healing potion.” Geralt looked at her. “It may not work. Higher vampires and Witcher’s are similar in the fact we can’t get sick.” Triss frowned. “We can try right?” Geralt just gave a nod, walking over and putting Regis on one of the cots. 

Yennifer came over. “I hate to say this but perhaps we should wake him up, so he can take medians water. He can take those things right?” “Water yes, medication is questionable but won’t hurt to try.” “Then wake him up, I can get him some clean water.” He said as she walked away.

Geralt gently shook the vampire. “Regis, hey, wake up.” But he didn’t respond. Geralt would have feared the worst if he were a human, but his worry did cause him to check his pulse and was relived when he felt a fast heartbeat.

Triss came over with a few viles. “Here. I created a few topical salves to sooth his healing process.” Geralt took them. “Thank you. His regeneration is slow but with rest it should return to normal.” Triss gave a nod.m and walked away.

Ciri came over, looking over Regis. “Will he be alright?” Geralt nodded. “In time.” Ciri frowned. “Poor man. He didn’t deserve this.”

“No, he didn’t. He’s one of the most selfless people I’ve ever met. Still wish I could have killed her grace for what she’s done to him.” 

“I don’t blame you for that.”

Geralt stayed by Regis’s bedside, waiting for him to wake up.


	11. Chapter 11

Regis woke with a start, nearly screaming in fear as he fell off the bed. Geralt was awake quickly (as was many others in the fortress but he’s barely left his side) and went to the terrified vampire who was attempting to hide himself into the wall.

Geralt kneeled, voice soft as he gently reached out. “Regis, you’re safe. You’re in kaer morhen.” Regis was shaking and Geralt worried if it was how little he’s eaten or if he’s really that terrified. Regis looked hopeful but terrified, seeing Geralt. “Geralt? Is that really you?” Geralt reached out further, gently holding the vampires arms. “Yes. You’re safe. No one is going to hurt you here.”

Regis seemed to believe him, completely as he sighed the biggest breath of relief before starting to sob into his hand. He leaned into Geralt who embraced him tightly, letting the vampire cry into him.

Suddenly he heard rushed footsteps, seeing Ciri and Yennifer.. Yennifer kneeled down, speaking softly. “Is everything alright?”

Geralt nodded. “Just a little shaken up.” Regis looked up, seeing the beautiful women. “Oh. I’m so sorry.” He said, his voice shaky and thick. “I’m terribly sorry you have to see me like this.”

Ciri gave a sad smile. “No need to apologize. You’ve been through a lot, it’s normal to be a little scared. Would you like some tea?” Regis gave a nod, still feeling shaky. “Yes please.” Ciri nodded as she walked away. Yennifer frowned. “Do you need anything? Any food? How are your wounds?”

Geralt gave her a look. “Give him some breathing room Yen, he just woke up from being asleep for nearly two days.” Regis looked at Geralt. “Two days?” Geralt nodded. “Yeah. You had us scared you wouldn’t wake up.” Regis attempted to stand, using the wall for support, Geralt suddenly helping, holding him he gently.

“I’m so sorry to have been asleep for so long.” Geralt gave him a sad smile. “Regis, you don’t have to apologize for what Her Grace did to you. You’ve been through trauma, so have we.” Regis swallowed, having not thought of it that way. “Yes. I see.”

Geralt helped him get back in bed. “Mind if I check how you’re healing?” Regis shook his head. “Do what you have to.” Yennifer spoke softly. “I’ll prepare some food.” She said as she walked away to give them privacy.

Shortly after they got Regis to the fortress and resting, they got him changed into just a large shirt and pants, Yennifer taking care of his clothing of the blood stains and puncture wounds.

Geralt gently lifted the shirt, looking at the vampires stomach and chest. It still looked fairly fresh. His stomach almost nothing but developing bright red scar tissue. “Can vampires get scars?” “Sometimes. It depends on the wound and how slow it may heal and how healthy they are.” “How fast do you normally heal?”

“From one stab wound? Seconds. From several, minutes. But I have been locked away from sleep and food and water for near weeks so it’s no surprise that my regeneration is slow.”

Geralt nodded, putting the shirt back down. “How are you feeling?” Regis gave him a soft look. “Your worry is touching.” Geralt gave him a look. “I’m serious. How are you feeling? Even for an immortal vampire you lost a lot of blood and didn’t eat or have water.”

Regis looked away. “Well I can barely stand. I’m extremely weak but my strength should return in time.” Ciri came back to the cot, steaming mug in hand. “Here you go. Yen is cooking something up.” Geralt took the mug gently. Regis smiled to her. “Thank you Cirilla.” She smiled. “Ciri is fine. Wish we could have met under better circumstances.”

Geralt helped Regis with the mug. Regis smiled to her. “It is nice to meet you as well Ciri. Geralt has told me so much about you.” Once the mug was stable in his hands he took a sip. “And same to you.”

About a half hour went by and Ciri had wished Regis a better rest and went back to bed herself. Yennifer came over shortly after with a warm plate of food. “I do hope this is fit for a vampire.”

Regis smiled at her weakly, feeling exhaustion weigh him down. “Yes, it’s perfect. Thank you so much for your hospitality.” Yennefer smiled, gently placing the tray on his lap. “Of course, were not heathens. Do you need anything else?” Regis moved slowly to sit up better. “No. Thank you. Please, have a good rest of your night.” Yennifer smiled and walked away.

Regis smiled weakly, holding the fork. “Everyone here is very kind.” Geralt huffed. “You haven’t met Lambert.” Regis smiled, starting to eat. “He’s not kind?” “Immature is more like it. But he’s a good guy. Means well. Just a bit of an idiot.”

It went quiet between them. Regis eating more than Geralt thinks he’s ever seen of the vampire. Regis noticed Geralt kept looking at him. “Geralt? Are you alright?”

Geralt huffed. “Am I alright? You’ve just been tortured for weeks. And you’re acting like it was nothing. Are you alright? Seriously?” Regis frowned, looking thoughtful. “I suppose it hasn’t sunk in. Perhaps I’ve learned from the last time I had such a severe regeneration. In either case I feel alright, just bloody exhausted.”

Geralt let out a breath. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.” Regis smiled softly, reaching out and holding Geralts hand gently. “It’s quite alright. You’re worried, its natural to be worried about a friend.”

Geralt felt an odd feeling at that statement. A friend? He ignored it. “I’ll let you get some rest.” He went to stand when he felt Regis stop him, holding his hand tightly. “Stay with me?”

Geralt looked at him, noticing the bit of fear in Regis’s eyes. Geralt nodded, sitting back down, moving the now empty plate and trey to the floor. “I’ll be here all night. Get some rest.” “No. I mean…” Regis looked away. “I mean can you be in the bed with me? I..I would rather not be alone. I need to know I’m safe while I sleep and I’ve never felt more safe than with you.”

Geralt smiled, feeling like blushing. “A vampire feeling safe with a Witcher? Something funny in that.” He laid down gently, holding Regis close. “This alright?” Regis gave a nod, feeling sleep starting to overcome him. “Yes. Thank you. I know you’d rather sleep in your own bed.” “No where else I’d rather be. Now get some rest. You’re safe.”

Geralt felt the urge to kiss his head when he felt Regis fall asleep quickly.

He’d make sure nothing would happen to his vampire ever again.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Regis could walk but was still weak. Geralt barely left his side, always offering a supportive hand. Regis gave Geralt a look as he walked outside with the cane Yennifer found for him. “I am fine my dear Witcher.” Geralt very nearly blushed. “I worry, I’m sure even for a higher vampire, what she did to you, will take time to heal.”

Regis looked away, feeling anxiety creep up his back at the mention of her. “I’m aware of what she did, you do not need to mention it. I am fine. Yennifer found a cane and I am getting along just fine. Show me to the garden please, I feel restless.”

Geralt left Regis alone, needing to talk to Yennifer, happy Ciri started to keep Regis company. He found Yennifer putting together healing potions and salves. Geralt walked over. “I have a problem.” She gave a coy smile. “Is it a certain vampire?” “He’s irritated. Short with me even. It’s not like him.”

Yennifer turned to him with a soft frown. “Geralt, he is still processing what happened to him. Being locked away from light, food, water and sleep. Only to know pain and blood. He said it himself that it hasn’t completely sunk in.”

Geralt frowned, arms crossed. “What can I do?” Yennifer looked away, gathering herbs at her table. “Nothing you can do. His mind is no monster to slay.” “Yen, you know emotions are not my strongest skill.” She looked at him. “Yes but you always mean well and you always come through. Regis might be in pain but the only thing you can do is stay with him, talk to him when he wants to talk about what happened and do not pressure him to talk. Do you love him?” Geralt looked at her sharply. “What?”

She gave him a look. “Do you love him?” He was speechless for a few moments. “I never thought of it.” “I I know you haven’t, that’s why I’m asking. But think about it and if you come to the conclusion you do love him; tell him. Don’t hide it. I know you can find it difficult to show affection.” Geralt gave a nod. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Geralt sighed, feeling more confused than before as he walked outside. Lambert was training as Geralt heard a voice from the garden. Regis sounded frustrated.

“Blast these flowers to hell and back!” Ciris voice followed, trying to calm the vampire down. “Regis, it’s ok.” “It’s not ok! Nothing is going to be ok!”

Geralt jogged over, the statement causing him worry. Ciri frowned, standing with the vampire. “Regis, it’s only a few flowers. It’s nothing to be so upset about.” Regis looked ready to snap something at her, glaring when Geralt intervened. “What’s going on?”

Regis turned to him, holding broken flowers in his hands, looking completely flustered and angry. A look that was unfamiliar on the vampire and cause Geralt to worry. “These flowers broke! They’re weak little things that don’t deserve to be alive let alone put into a crown!”

Ciri and Geralt both shared a look. Geralt spoke to her. “I got this.” She gave a nod and walked away.

Geralt noticed Regis’s hand shaking with the flowers. Geralt walked over, holding them, seeing him hold them in an iron grip.

He felt the urge to hold him close, seeing tears in the vampires eyes; he looked scared but the anger blended in. Yennifers words echoed in his head; don’t hide your feelings.

He wasn’t one for words but showing he can do. He wrapped Regis up close, feeling the vampires head rest under his jaw.

Geralt let out a breath, feeling how tense Regis is. “It’s not the flowers making you upset.” Regis weakly struggled, lip trembling and eyes watery. “It is. I don’t know why I decided to make them into something.” “Its Henrietta.”

He felt Regis tense, a whimper escaping him but he stayed silent. Geralt pulled him away enough to look him in his eyes, making his heart hurt.

Regis looked close to breaking, tears wetting his face, his body trembling. Geralt did his best to soften, let what he’s feeling show. “It’s ok to feel hurt. To feel scared. You went through hell to protect me and I don’t think I can ever repay you for that but you can’t hide your emotions away. It’s ok to see what you’re feeling, I just want you to talk to me.”

Regis sucked in a shaking breath, a sob escaping. “I keep hearing her. I keep seeing her.” He dropped the flowers, collapsing into Geralt. Geralt held him close, letting him sob into his shoulder, staying silent.

An hour later Regis was asleep inside the fortress and Geralt was left pacing and worrying. Lambert of all people found him. “Anybody tell you you’re gonna pace a hole in the floor?”

Geralt just gave him a glare. Lambert sighed. “Guess not. Is the vampire ok?” “No. She broke him and now his mind won’t leave that place.”

Lambert gave a nod. “I remember that. Vesmier would call it the long fright. After I managed to survive the mutations I had nightmares and would act out. It got better but it took time.”

Geralt gave a sigh. “Did anything help?” “Not much. The best thing to do is have him talk about it, be there for him. That’s about it.” Geralt nearly growled. “So I’m supposed to sit and wait while his mind is in chaos?”

Lambert shrugged. “Yeah. Nothing else to do.” Geralt stared at the floor. How is he supposed to help Regis if all he can do is nothing?


	13. Chapter 13

For the next week Regis was able to walk on his own, his strength was fully restored but his mind was still in chaos.

He was irritated easily, sometimes even hostile and some day’s wouldn’t even come out of his room and wouldn’t even allow Geralt inside.

Which left Geralt to sulk and the rest of the fortress to suffer in the tense atmosphere. Yennifer came over to Geralt who was sulking by Regis door. “You think I could have a word with him?” Geralt huffed. “He barely will speak to me.”

“I understand but I won’t give up just because he refuses to talk. He needs us to break through his barrier, he’s scared.” Geralt looked away. “I know. And I can’t fix it. I feel useless.”

Yen sat next to him on the bench. “You’re not useless. You care for him, deeply. And are willing to do whatever it takes to help.” Geralt stayed quiet.

Yennifer stood. “I’m going to try to talk to to him. I have an idea of how to help both of you.” She went to the door, knocking on it. “Regis, it’s Yennifer. Can we talk?”

“I’d rather not.” Yennifer frowned. “Regis, open this door before I come inside myself.”

She heard movement and the door opened. It broke her heart, he looks so tired and so hurt, she could feel it coming off of him. He spoke quietly. “Hello Yennifer.” She smiled softly as she let herself in, closing the door. “Hello Regis. I promise I won’t be long, I just want to talk.”

He glared at her as he sat down on the bed. “My silence hasn’t been a hint?” Yennifer gave a coy smile as she sat next to him. “Oh it has. But it also has us worried for you. You won’t talk to anyone, not even Geralt.”

Regis crossed his arms, feeling tense. “No one would understand. Everyone here may have gone through their own trauma but to be immortal is something entirely Different and I do not feel the need to burden those who wouldn’t understand.” 

Yennifer reached out, a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You know I wasn’t always like this. I wasn’t always beautiful with a good life. I was once very ugly and very abused.” Regis gave her a soft look. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Let me continue. I was deformed, because of that I was mistreated and abused by what I called my family. I won’t go through the details but it took a lot of pain and sacrifice to get to where I am. I still have a hard time believing I look good, I still think I’m that deformed creature so many years ago. But I found my family here and they helped me, and even when I have bad days, they still help me; Regis, let us help you. You can’t stay in here forever. You know Geralt will eventually break the door down.”

Regis smiled weakly. “He would. Ok, what did you have in mind? I know you enough to know you have a plan.” Yennifer smiled as she stood, helping him (forcing him) to stand. “Why one of Geralts favorite activities; a nice warm bath. Together with him.”

Regis felt like he could blush. “Oh but we’ve barely kissed.” “Shush, it’s not that kind of bath. Unless you both choose so. This is to help you both relax and talk and be vulnerable and intimate with each other. Being vulnerable and intimate doesn’t always mean sex.” Regis stayed quiet as she gently escorted him out of the room.

When the door opened Geralt turned sharply, his worry softening when he saw Regis next to Yennifer. “Regis..” Regis swallowed. “Hello Geralt.”

Yennefer almost laughed, they were both idiots. “Alright boys, follow me. I had the others draw a bath for you both.” Geralt followed. “A bath Yen?”

Yennefer let out sighed. “Yes. You both need to talk and you both need to show some vulnerability for that to happen.” The boys stayed silent as they followed her.

Inside Ciri was setting up different oil bottles and fresh lavender. “Oh hello.” Geralt gave both girls a look. “Is this therapy or a date?” Ciri chuckled as she walked over. “Ask Yennifer, I was tasked to help set it up.”

Geralt looked at Yennifer while Regis looked around the room, going to some of the fresh lavender. “Yen..” Yennifer gave him a look. “You both need to talk and to do that you need to be relaxed. Now please, do what you like here but talk. Ciri, come along.” Ciri followed and Geralt heard the click of the lock.

He looked over at Regis who was holding the fresh lavender, scenting it and looking more relaxed than he has in weeks. Maybe Yennifer was onto something.

He walked over, feeling awkward. “Regis..” Regis looked over at him, curiously. Geralt sighed. “Care to share a bath with me?”

Regis looked shy, a look the Witcher has never seen on the vampire. “Yes. That actually sounds lovely.”

Geralt gave a nod, going toward the tub, starting to take his shirt off. Regis watched, seeing how built the Witcher was, eyes going wide once Geralt was completely nude; hes heard many stories of Witcher’s..ehem..stamina and assets.

Geralt wasn’t shy about his nudity, life on the road rid him of that. He noticed Regis wasn’t moving to undress. “Regis? Need any help?”

Regis cleared his throat. “Uh no. No. I’m..” he went quiet, looking away, a wide range of emotions going through him. Geralt was obviously built and could have anyone he wanted and it made Regis feel ugly compared to him, even with regeneration his stomach was still a mess of fresh scars from Henriettas treatment of him, so many layered upon each other.

Geralt huffed amused as he walked to the tub. “Speechless? That’s a first for you.” Regis spoke, gently picking at the fresh lavender in his hand. “I suppose.” He started to undress, going to the tub with only his undershirt on.

Geralt stopped him. “Regis, you can’t get a bath with clothing on.” Regis looked away. “I’d rather you not see me. The skin hasn’t healed.” Geralt stood, water dripping off of him as he got out. “This is what this shyness is about? Your scars?”

Regis glared. “It’s not just scars, it’s not just one or two. There’s several. On top of each other, even with my regeneration it’s…it’s a mess.” He looked away sharply.

Geralt reached out, holding his face gently in his hands, forcing the vampire to look at him. “If you haven’t noticed I have my share of scars too. They don’t define you, they show you how far you’ve come and what you’ve survived.” Regis felt his lip trembling as he tried to look away when Geralt leaned down, kissing him softly.

Regis melted into it, feeling tears run down his face. Geralt pulled away, kissing the vampires head. “Come into the bath with me.” Geralts hand started to gently take his shirt off. Regis just nodded, letting Geralt do what he likes and take care of him.


	14. Chapter 14

They both eventually sat in the tub, a tight fit but both were able to make it work. Geralt stared at Regis, reaching out and caressing his face. “Talk to me.”

Regis didn’t look at him, choosing to watch his fresh lavender float in the water between them. “I didn’t think I’d be rescued. I thought Henrietta would have put up more of a fight to keep me. After all, I can’t die. She could have kept me there forever as her personal toy.” “What did they do to you?” Regis glared at him. “I think you’re well aware of that.”

Geralt gave him a look. “Maybe but I’m not the one that needs to talk about it. I need you to say what she did to you.” Regis looked away, body tense, even in the hot, soft smelling water. “She stabbed me. She had her men impale me over and over again. One of the men tried to force my mouth on him, luckily another guard stopped him before he could have his penis bitten off.” He said with a growl at the end, fangs showing.

“Then she tainted me, brought blood to my face that I couldn’t have, smeared it on me and then left me alone every night, in the dark with the prisoners she had there. They all screamed at me, blamed me. The worst screams were those of when she would let them for blood.” Regis started shaking, his hands coming to his ears, closing his eyes as his breath hitches. “I can still hear them.”

Geralt moved close as he could, taking the vampires hands away. “Hey, it’s alright. You’re safe.” He held them gently in his hands. “ can you move? Your back to me?” Regis gave a nod, still feeling shaky as he turned in the tub, feeling Geralts arms come around him, bringing him flush with him, strong arms encasing him.

He felt safe enough to admit the most shameful he’s felt during this. “I’ve been craving blood. I haven’t craved in so many years, it was partially the reason I locked myself away.” Geralt gave a huff, his head resting on top of the vampires. “You want to get drunk.” “Yes. But drinking would only put me into relapse along with hurting people.”

“We can do other things to make you forget.” Regis let out a breath. “Please, we don’t even have a label for what we are. Friends? Lovers? Somewhere in between?” Geralt tilted his head enough to face him. “If you’ll have me, I’d be proud to call you my lover.” Regis swallowed, looking away. “Are we ready for that? I’m not here for benefits, if I have you as my lover you will be the only one.” “And the same for me; no one else I want more.”

Regis gave a small huff. “You could have anyone you like, your gorgeous and young, why would you want a broken old vampire like me?” “Because maybe I don’t want anyone else. Maybe I like old vampires.”

Regis gave another huff, going back to leaning against him, not quite believing Geralt would want him. Geralt continued. “We don’t have to start anything now, this is at your pace. I want to make you forget why you want it.”

Regis reached out gently to hold his fresh lavender from the water. “What would you do?” Geralt gave an amused huff. “Trying to get me to talk dirty?” “No. I want to know. I don’t like doing things with no knowledge of what will happen.”

“Well I’d kiss you. A lot.” Regis gave a small laugh. Geralt continued. “I’d make it deep and slow, move to your neck.” Now Regis was a bit more intrigued. “Would you use teeth?” Regis asked. Geralt smiled. “Yes. Against your neck. Maybe a bite or two. Then I’d take you to bed, undress you and kiss every scar she gave you.”

He felt Regis tense, kissing his head. “Once I have you naked I stroke you and get you whining and panting, would you like my mouth on you? My teeth grazing your cock?”

Regis let out a breath, feeling his body reacting to what Geralt was telling him. “Yes.” “Would you want me to fuck you? Take control away? Or would you like to take control of me?”

Regis paused to think. He honestly never thought that far ahead, never letting himself indulge or get too attached to those thoughts. Feeling his feelings would always be hidden away. “I…I don’t know. I’ve never thought of that.” “You’re over 400 years old and you never thought of that?”

Regis rolled his eyes. “Not sex. I’ve never thought of sex with you. I love you, dearly. I have for many years but you were with Yennifer and I never thought you’d like someone like me. So I didn’t indulge those thoughts, I didn’t want to get too attached to something I may never have.”

Geralt gave a nod. “Let’s leave the story there then. The water is getting cold anyway.” “I think I’d like a nap, the water and lavender has made me sleepy.”

Geralt gave a smile as he stood carefully, helping Regis out of the tub. “We can do that.” Geralt got a towel and went to Regis who was about to take it when Geralt stopped him. “I’m taking care of you, put your hands down.” Regis blinked. “But I can do myself.”

Geralt tossed the towel on his head, gently drying the ends and to his shoulders. “It’s not about what you can do, it’s about what I want to do for you. I want to take care of you.” He brought the towel around Regis’s shoulders, his grey hair messed up from the towel. “So let me help you.” Regis sighed. “Alright, since you are so adamant.”

They dried and dressed and Geralt held his hand, leading him to his room, before laying in bed, Geralt embraced Regis close. “I have something I want to say. It’s not easy for me to do.” Regis pulled away enough to look in those golden eyes. “Go ahead.”

Geralt let out a breath. “When you handed yourself over to her I thought this might be it, that you’d die. That she would do enough to you that you can’t regenerate. It made me realize a lot of things. Regis….I…I love you. More I think I’ve ever loved anyone. More than I loved Yen.”

Regis frowned. “But she was so important to you. She is a big part of your past and present.” “I know but we were together because of a dijnn, bound by magic, not love. It wasn’t real love in the end. But this..” He held Regis close, leaning his forehead against the vampires. “This is real. And I never want to lose it.”

Regis smiled, feeling his eyes water. “I have loved you so for so long.” Geralt gave a little smile. “I think I have too.” He leaned down, kissing him, softly. Regis melted, his arms going around the Witcher’s shoulders. Geralt pulled away softly. “Let’s get that nap now.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ;)

Although he now he had Geralt to hold him through the night, he found he still couldn’t sleep, his craving for blood keeping him awake. He’d quietly wonder at night, outside, hoping to find a rodent or small animal which only made his cravings stronger. He hoped he could clear his head.

He felt ugly shame creep it’s way into his chest; he had been clean for so long, not craved a drop for so many years and now his addiction has come back with a vengeance, begging for sweet escape from his mind and nightmares. To get high and drink enough that he doesn’t even remember his own name.

A craving so bad he was shaking. He stared at the moon, high in the sky, winter was coming soon. The air cold and crisp. He had a flash in his mind of drinking from Yennifer, the thought making his mouth water and heart stop with fear. Fuck..he needed help.

He ran back inside, glad no one else was awake this late hour. He nearly slammed their door shut, locking it frantically with shaking fingers.

He debated waking Geralt up, to bring him back to his senses. But what if he ends up taking advantage? Drinking him dry before he even wakes? The thought makes his mouth water and stomach lurch with guilt.

He must have woken Geralt up somehow as he sat up, looking at Regis with worry. “Regis?” Regis was panting with his anxiety, not daring to look at the Witcher.

Geralt got up, going over to him quickly but Regis backed away. “No! I..I don’t want to hurt you.” Geralt frowned. “What’s going on?” “It’s my blood cravings, my addiction. I don’t know what to do, it’s been so long since I felt them this strong.” Geralt gave a nod and walked out of the room.

Regis felt a lump form in his throat; has Geralt finally left him? Realized he wasn’t enough for him? But he thoughts were cut off when Geralt came back, holding a small bottle of Black Blood, a Witcher’s defense against vampires.

He watched him drink the vile concoction down before placing the bottle on a desk and coming over to Regis. Regis notes the Witcher’s blood was suddenly much less appealing, calming him slightly. 

Geralt frowned, still worried. “Do you need any help?” Regis swallowed. “Yes. This craving isn’t going to go away, I need to forget, to replace it with something else. I think I’d like you to fuck me, hard, enough I forget my name.” Geralt stayed quiet, not expecting that answer.

Regis turned away. “I’m sorry, that was too direct.” Geralt turned him around. “No. You’re fine. I was just caught off guard. How did you want this started? Slow or fast?”

Regis reached out, gripping the Witcher’s night shirt. “Fast. And hard. And I never want it to stop.”

Geralt gave a nod before giving Regis any reaction time, holding his head in one hand as he surged forward, crashing his lips to his, pinning him to the door behind him.

Regis nearly cried out but his mouth was taken over, melting into it. Geralt making it deep, invading his tongue as he managed to lift the vampire who automatically wrapped his legs around him.

Regis cried out in surprise, staring at Geralt with wide, surprised eyes. Geralt smirked. “What? Speechless for once?” Regis was panting as he held on, legs wrapped around his lover. “Very much so.” “Good.”

He crashed his lips again to his. Regis moaned into it. He very much is liking control being taken away from him. He felt himself stiffen quickly , Geralt in the same state as he ground his hips into him, making groan, breaking the kiss as he leaned his head against the Witcher’s forehead, his whole body trembling.

Geralt held him more secure and turn them to not too gently place him on the bed (he had to resist being gentle, it took him by surprise how much he cares for the vampire) Regis was panting as Geralt straddled him, kissing and suckling his neck as he proceeded to take his night clothes off.

Regis was a puddle now, as a vampire, neck suckling (and teeth) got him off easily. The neck being one of the their most sensitive places. He gasped, nearly pushing Geralt away, already feeling close. “Stop..” Geralt stopped, looking worried. “Are you hurt? You alright?” Regis swallowed, panting. “Yes…I…just..my neck is extremely sensitive. I can come from that alone. I was close.” 

Geralt smirked, leaning further over him. “Think you could come twice in one night?” Regis felt his eyes go wide with lust, a more primal side taking over. “Even if I don’t, don’t stop. Make it hurt.” Geralt took that into consideration but again, didn’t want to accidentally hurt the vampire and they haven’t discussed anything past making him forget his blood addiction.

He went back to suckling his neck, gently this time as he got his shirt off him. Regis moaned, wrapping his hands in the Witcher’s white hair. “Oooh Geralt..more…make it hurt.. please..” Geralt followed orders, using his own small fangs and letting them graze down his vampires neck.

Regis shuddered, gripping his hair even tighter. “Yes…” Geralt pulled away enough to talk. “Can I bite you?” Regis was panting. “Yes.” Geralt gave a nod, taking his own night shirt off, Regis admiring the Witcher’s form honed by years of slaying and heroics. Geralt came back down, his hand going to rub Regis through his pants, going back to his neck, suckling harder.

Regis gasped, moaning, loudly. “Geralt!” Geralt smiled into his neck. “I have you Regis..” “Good. I feel I may fall apart.” He said breathlessly. Geralt took him by surprise when he bit down, not enough to break skin but enough to leave a mark, as long as it may last on the vampire.

Regis cried out, his hips rolling into Gerard hand, feeling so tantalizingly close. “Oh Geralt..” Geralt kept his teeth in as he sucked, now getting his hand in Regis night pants, gripping him and stroking him.

It only took his rough hand on the vampire for him to come undone. Regis gasped, nearly pulling at Geralts hair as he came, his body shuddering as Geralt milked him dry with his hand.

He was panting as he came down from the high, feeling Geralt take his pants fully off him, leaving him nude and vulnerable.

Geralt sat up, looking at the come on his hand. “Ready for another round?” Regis smiled, a smile full of fang as he sat up, gripping his hair and crashing his lips to his. “Yes. Fuck me into oblivion Witcher.”


End file.
